Recipe for Love
by xXSakura TenshiXx
Summary: Mikan is out of the academy. She currently studies at St. Marie Academy. But because of the Cake Grand Prix, she has to return. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years? Read and find out. Gakuen Alice X Yumeiro Patissiere crossover.
1. prolouge

**Summary: Mikan is out of the academy. She currently studies at St. Marie Academy. But because of the Cake Grand Prix, she has to return. What will happen when she comes back after 4 years? Read and find out. Gakuen Alice X Yumeiro Patissiere crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Yumeiro Patissiere**

**Prologue:**

Mikan and her mother Yuka escaped the ESP and are now outside the academy. After 3 years of hiding they have finally defeated the ESP but Mikan still hasn't come back. During her stay outside the academy Mikan met her cousin and other relatives. After hearing the story of her deceased grandmother and seeing her cousin's determination to become a patissiere, she began to take an interest in pastry making and started to go to St. Marie Academy with her cousin. When she and her mother heard about the incident concerning the ESP, Yuka asked her daughter if she wanted to go back. Unfortunately, Mikan was afraid that her friends might be mad at her because of what happened in the past, so she decided to stay outside until she was ready to face her friends again. Meanwhile her friends were worried about her because she's not back at the academy. When they asked the teachers and her uncle about Mikan and her mother they told them that they were nowhere to be found. But the truth is they were informed by Yuka about Mikan's decision and told them to keep it a secret from her friends.


	2. the unexpected venue

A beautiful brunette was walking down the street on her way to school. She has beautiful brown eyes and a beautiful body that every girl would want to have. Her name is Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan-chan. Ohayo!" Ichigo called her.

Ichigo also has brown hair and eyes but darker. Her hair was in pigtails unlike Mikan who let her hair down. They were cousins attending St. Marie Academy, a school for young people who aspire to become patissiers or patissieres in the future.

"Hi! Ichigo-chan. Ohayo!" Mikan replied

"Did you study for our exams today?" Mikan added

"WE HAVE EXAMS TODAY?!" Ichigo exclaimed

"You forgot?!"

"Well, yeah kinda"

'I guess we really are cousins' Mikan thought

**Flashback:**

"_HOTARUUU" Mikan screamed as she ran towards her best friend after entering the classroom._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA Mikan flew to the walls of the classroom._

"_Itai. Hotaru why did you do that?" Mikan said while rubbing the lump on her head._

"_You were too noisy" Hotaru replied_

"_Mikan-chan, daijobou?" Iinchou asked as he helped Mikan stand up._

"_Hai" Mikan replied_

_Then Nonoko and Anna went towards Hotaru._

"_Ne, Hotaru can you teach us this lesson. We want to for the test later." Anna said_

"_WHAT?! WE HAVE A TEST TODAY?!" Mikan shouted_

"_Urusai baka! You're making my ears bleed" Natsume said as he and Ruka walked to their seats._

"_Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume!" Mikan greeted_

"_Ohayo Sakura-san"_

"_Hn"_

_Then Narumi walked in the classroom and the classes started._

**End of Flashback**

Mikan and Ichigo reached the school building. They entered the classroom and took out their notes to study. While they were doing that, the other members of Group A entered the room.

"Ohayo! Ichigo-chan, Mikan-chan" Hanabusa greeted

"Ohayo! Hanabusa-kun, Andoh-kun, Kashino-kun" the two replied

"What are you doing?" Andoh asked

"We're studying for the exam" Ichigo replied

"Oh" he said

**Cooking Practice**

(A/N: I forgot to mention Mikan is also in Group A because she became smarter and is good at making pastries)

They were once again making mille crepe and everything was going smoothly.

"Ichigo-chan sure has gotten better at making these since she first came here" Hanabusa commented

"Arigato Hanabusa-kun" Ichigo replied

"Tsk. Don't praise her yet. She's still a million years too early to be able to master it" Kashino said

"Kashino don't be like that" Andoh said while the rest just sweatdropped.

"Time's up" the teacher said

"Put your crepes on the table according to your group so I can grade it" their teacher added.

They placed their crepes on the table by group. When their teacher reached Group A's work she tasted it then said.

"You all made delicious crepes. Each had a unique taste to it. Sakura-san, I'm glad your crepe didn't turn out like Amano-san's on her first try"

"Thanks….I guess" Mikan said

**After Cooking Practice**

"Wow! Those crepes were delicious" said Ichigo

"Yeah" said Mikan

"Ichigo-chaaan, Mikan-chaaan" someone shouted

"Ah, Rumi-chan" said Mikan

"Did you guys see the bulletin board?" asked Rumi

"No. Not yet. Why?" said Ichigo

"Well they already have a poster containing details about this year's Cake Grand Prix" said Rumi.

"Really! C'mon Mikan, let's check it out" said Ichigo

**In Front of the Bulletin Board**

As they made their way to the front, they saw the other members of Group A were there as well.

"Hi Ichigo-chan, Mikan-chan, Rumi-chan" greeted Hanabusa

"Hi! So when is the Cake Grand Prix?" asked Mikan

"Oh it's next week and for the first time it's going to be held at another school" said Andoh

"Really?! So what school is it going to be held?" asked Ichigo

"It's a boarding school actually. They said that the participants were going to stay there during the competition. The school's name is Gakuen Alice." Andoh explained

"WHAT?!" shouted Mikan.

**Please Review**


	3. The students from St Marie Academy

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Shayurae**

**Invisibleppl**

**MyMysteriousSoul**

**nessa671**

**I also want to thank my classmates for helping me with this chapter**

"We're going to Gakuen Alice" Kashino pointed out

"Why? Is there a problem Mikan-chan?" Andoh asked her

"N-n-n-no!!" Mikan stuttered nervously

"Then why are you stuttering?" asked Kashino

"W-well I'm just excited that's all" then Mikan faked a laugh

'_What am I going to do? I'm sure they're all mad at me for leaving them and not coming back after the ESP is defeated *Sigh*' _thought Mikan

**One Week Later**

Mikan was packing her things at her room when someone knocked on her door.

"Mikan, are you done packing?" asked Ichigo as she entered the room

"I'm almost done. Can you help me carry these?" Mikan said while carrying a pile of clothes.

"Sure"

"Put them on the bed"

As Ichigo laid out the clothes, Mikan bagan packing them. After five minutes they were already finished.

"Finally! We're done" said Ichigo

"Sorry for making you help me" said Mikan

"Don't worry about it. It's okay" said Ichigo as they walked out of the room and went to the buses with the other contestants.

**Outside**

The chairman went to the front to explain what they are going to do when they get to Gakuen Alice.

"Settle down everyone" tha chairman said through the microphone.

"Now I'm going to explain to everyone what we are going to do. When we get there you are all going to be separated to different classes and join with the students of Gakuen Alice. Let me tell you, the students there are not ordinary people they have powers called alices, so please don't be surprised if you see some students flying around and doing weird stuff because to them, it's pretty normal. Moving on, you are also going to stay in their dorms. They will also be permitted to watch the contest if they want to. Well, that's all. You may go to your respective buses."

Then they all went into the buses and arranged their things. After they were done, they made their way to Gakuen Alice.

**Gakuen Alice**

Th class was not as it used to be since our cheerful brunette left the academy. Even though sometimes they laugh, you can see the sadness in their eyes. Even Narumi wasn't the same, he was less err… gay. Today all of the teachers were gathered inside the meeting room inform them about the students from St. Marie Academy.

**In the Meeting Room**

The teachers were all seated around a table with the two principals.

"As you all know, we have decided that we will host this years Cake Grand Prix of St. Marie Academy. That's why there will be some students from St. Marie Academy that will come here today. So we want you to welcome them to your classes. Here are the list of students that will come to your advisory classes" said Kazu who was the HSP and temporary ESP as he handed out the pieces of papers to the teachers.

After the meeting the teachers went to their advisory classes and informed the students about the event.

**Class 2-B Classroom**

"Ohayo!" said Narumi as he walked into the room.

"Ohayo!" replied some of the students.

"Today we will be having temporary transfer students from St. Marie Academy. They will come here because the principals decided that we will host this years Cake Grand Prix of their Academy" said Narumi

"What is a Cake Grand Prix?" asked a student

"It is basically a contest for baking cakes and other pastries. St. Marie Academy is a school for future patissiers and patissieres. The principals also thought it will be a nice idea to make friends with other people outside the academy. The students there will join a class in this academy and they will study here until the Cake Grand Prix is finished. I haven't read the list of students that will join this class but please be kind to them when they come here. Well that is all. We still have to welcome them at the Main Gate so see you later" after that Narumi walked out of the door and proceeded to the Main Gate.

"So we get to meet new people huh" said Sumire

"Yeah but I wish Mikan was here so she could meet them too" said Anna

"Don't worry Anna, I'm sure Mikan will come back soon" said Nonoko

"I wonder where she is though" said Anna

**With the Students of St. Marie Academy**

"I can't wait till we get to Gakuen Alice" said Ichigo

"I heard that it's a huge school. It's even bigger than our academy!" said Rumi

"Do you think it's that big Mikan?" asked Ichigo

"Yes. What Rumi-chan said is true" said Mikan

"How can you be sure?" asked Kashino

"You'll know later. Oh and Ichigo when we get there, I want you to meet some people" said Mikan

"You know someone there? I mean this is your first time going there right?" asked Rumi

"I'll explain everything to you when we get there" said Mikan as they made their way to Gakuen Alice.

When they reached the academy, they were welcomed by the teachers and the principals of the academy.

"Now that you're all here, I will announce your classes that you will join" said the HSP

"Please step forward as your group is called" he added

"Group D of the High School Division, you will join class….." he started

After a few minutes he finally reached the last group.

"and finally Group A of the Middle School Division, you will join class 2-B with Narumi as your adviser" he stated as he smiled.

When Group A went forward all of the teachers were shocked to see Mikan again.

"Mikan, is that really you?" asked Narumi as he walked towards with tears in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again Narumi-sensei" said Mikan with a big smile on her face.

The other students from St. Marie were confused because they didn't know Mikan knew someone from the academy.

"Mikan, you know him?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah. He was one of my teachers here" said Mikan

"Wait a minute. You studied here?!" exclaimed Rumi

"It's a long story" said Mikan

"And we've got time to listen" said Kashino

"Let's go to my office and we'll explain everything to you said the HSP

So they went to his office then they explained everything to them from the time Mikan went to the academy up to the part where she left.

"So you're saying that Mikan is an Alice and her alice is so rare that the former ESP wants it that's why she decided to leave the school and your uncle's the HSP?" asked Rumi and the others just nodded in reply.

"Now that the explanation is done, let's go to class so you can introduce yourselves to your classmates" said Narumi

On their way to the classroom, Ichigo and Rumi kept asking questions about Mikan.

"Wait here. Come in after I give the signal" Narumi instructed them

"I'm back!" said Narumi as he twirled into the classroom.

'_I wonder what happened. Narumi-sensei seems to be back to his old self_ ' thought Yuu

'_Tch. The gay teacher's back' _thought Natsume

"Now I will introduce to you our temporary new transfer students but before that please clean the room. You don't want them to see the room dirty, do you?" said Narumi

Meanwhile outside the room Mikan was afraid to go inside.

'_I wonder what their reaction will be. I hope they're not mad at me' _thought Mikan worriedly.

"Please welcome the five students from St. Marie Academy" said Narumi as four students walked inside. First was a navy blue haired boy with glasses, second was a green haired boy, third was a blonde boy and lastly was a dark brown haired girl. The students were surprised because the girl resembled Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei you said there were five students, why are they only four?" asked Yuu

"Cousin come in here" said the dark brown haired girl while pulling a brunette in. All the students were surprised for the second time after seeing the brunette enter the classroom. Even the Ice Queen and the Kuro Neko had shocked expressions on their faces.

**Please Review**


	4. Salon de Marie

**I'm back! I'm really sorry for the late update. I was busy because of our final exams and i didn't have time to write. Anyway, i would like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

"MIKAN?!" they all shouted

"Nice to see you all again" Mikan said with a big smile on her face

"Mikan, where have you been?!" said Hotaru as she ran towards Mikan while crying,

"Gomen, Hotaru. I was just afraid that you might be mad at me for leaving you" explained Mikan

"What re you saying? We could never get mad at you. After all, you left for your safety and as long as your safe it's alright" replied Hotaru

"Wow Hotaru! You're really out of character" Mikan teased Hotaru while laughing

"I'll let it pass this time because we just saw each other after 4 years, but if you do that again you're dead" said Hotaru while holding her baka gun

Mikan sweatdropped and went back in front with the other new students while Hotaru went back to her seat with a small smile on her face.

"Alrighty then. Now that that's finished let's introduce our new students" said Narumi

The navy blue haired boy went first.

"My name is Andoh Sennosuke" he said politely while the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"My name is Hanabusa Satsuki" said the green haired boy while the girls squealed.

"Kashino Makoto" said the blonde boy while the girls fainted.

"Kyaa! He's soo cool!" squealed one of the girls

"He's like Natsume-sama!" squealed the other one

This caught the attention of a certain raven haired hair boy at the back as well as the raven haired inventor.

'_Someone like me huh. I better be careful or else he might steal Mikan away from me considering he's been with her for 4 years' _thought the raven haired boy

'_A boy like Hyuuga huh. I guess I have a new target to blackmail' _thought the raven haired girl

"My name is Amano Ichigo and I'm Mikan's cousin" said the dark brown haired girl with a big smile on her face.

'_She's Mikan's cousin alright'_ thought the other students

"And as you all know, my name is Mikan Sakura" said Mikan

"Are there any questions for them?" Narumi asked then one student raised his hand.

"Okay you" said Narumi pointing to the student

"What are their star ranks?" he asked

"Oh they're all special stars" replied Narumi

"What is a star rank?" asked Ichigo and then Yuu also known as Iinchou started to explain what a star rank is and all the other things about it. Then after that Narumi told the new students where to sit. Mikan was at her old seat while the others were in front of her.

"Nice to see you again Natsume, Ruka-pyon" said Mikan

"Nice to see you again as well Sakura-san" replied Ruka

"Hn. I see you still wear the same underwear, Polka" said Natsume with a smirk on his face

"YOU PERVERT! WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR 4 YEARS AND THAT'S HOW YOU GREET ME!!!" shouted Mikan. Then Natsume whispered to her.

"Welcome back Mikan"

After that Mikan's old friends greeted her and they had a reunion. They also asked the new students if they could be friends and they accepted.

**During lunch break**

While Mikan and the others were walking towards the cafeteria, the students were surprised to see a cafe beside the cafeteria.

"Look they built another Salon de Marie here at the academy" said Mikan

"What's that?" asked Anna

"It's a cafe where the best cakes made by the students from our academy are being sold" Mikan explained

"So the cakes here are not that good" said Hotaru

"Iie, the cakes and the other pastries sold there are delicious. Want us to treat you?" asked Mikan

"Sure!" they chorused

"Oh look. It says here that the students from St. Marie can eat here for free" said Ichigo while reading a poster

"Really!" exclaimed Mikan

"Hai. Here take a look" said Ichigo while showing Mikan the poster

"It really is true" said Mikan

"Let's go inside while there are still many seats left" said Hanabusa

**Inside Salon de Marie**

"Sugoi the cakes look really delicious!" exclaimed Anna and Nonoko

"Order whatever you like" said Andoh

"Okay, I want these and those" said Hotaru

"So in short, you want one of each" said Ruka

"Isn't it obvious Nogi?" replied Hotaru

After they ordered they took a seat started eating.

"Oishi!!" exclaimed all of them except Hotaru and Natsume

"Hey, we still have Cooking Practice after this right?" asked Ichigo

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Mikan

"What's Cooking Practice?" asked Sumire

"It's the time where we practice making pastries and if the teachers really like it , they're going to serve it here" explained Andoh

"Well we better go or we'll be late. Ja ne!" said Mikan as they walked out of the cafe

"Since when did Mikan care if she's late or not. I mean she's always late when she was still studying here right?" asked Sumire

"People change, Sumire" said Koko

**Cooking Practice**

This time they were making choux a la cream also known as cream puffs. Everything was going smoothly.

"Ne, Ichigo. Is this design okay?" asked Mikan

"Wow! It's beautiful, Mikan" exclaimed Ichigo

Mikan arranged the cream puffs like a pyramid with some flower shaped designs and some chocolate swirls.

"Thank you" said Mikan

**Well that's all for now. Sorry for the short chapter. If you have some suggestions just send me a message. Please review!**


	5. Sweets Spirits

"It's time" Mikan slowly combed her hair in front of her huge mirror.

"Good luck!" someone said behind her. Mikan stared in shock as some kind of fairy sat on her shoulder.

"Who and what are you?" Mikan shrieked

"How rude! My name is Cherry. I'm your Sweets Spirit" said the fairy

"Sweets Spirit?"

"We help students from St. Marie Academy make sweets to become a royal patissiere" explained Cherry

"Oh"

**Later....**

The students from St. Marie Academy and some of the students from Gakuen Alice are gathered in front of the school building gazing at the Elementary School Principal. They stared at each other chatting about the reason they were standing in front of the school building.

"Good afternoon students. I will gladly announce the schedule of events during the Cake Grand Prix" said the ESP who is also the HSP

"The contest will be held every other week to give the contestants time to decide and practice what they're going to make" he explained

"Also the students from Gakuen Alice are allowed to watch the competition if they want to" he added. Then the Chairman took over for some announcement.

"We have decided that there will be no theme for this round. Just do something that you are best at. Well that is all for now. You may go" said the Chairman

**With Mikan and the other members of Group A**

"I wonder what we'll make?" said Vanilla behind Ichigo

"Who was that?" exclaimed Mikan. The others looked surprised because Mikan heard what Vanilla said

"You also heard that?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah" replied Mikan. They dragged Mikan on a secluded place near the garden.

"Mikan-chan did you, by any chance, met a little fairy?" asked Hanabusa

"Uh-huh. In fact here she is" Mikan said while showing them the little fairy.

"CHERRY!" shouted the other Sweets Spirits as they jumped out of their hiding places.

"Hey guys!" said Cherry

"Wait. Who are you?" asked Mikan pointing to the Sweets Spirits

"My name is Vanilla. I'm Ichigo's partner" said the blonde fairy

"My name is Caramel desu" said the caramel-colour haired girl while bowing "I'm Andoh's partner desu" she continued

"My name is Cafe and I'm Satsuki's partner. Pleased to meet you" said the raven haired boy

"My name is Chocolat. I'm Kashino's partner" said the dark haired girl

"My name is Mikan. It's nice to meet you all!" said Mikan

"We already know you. You're Ichigo-chan's cousin, right?" said Vanilla

"Yes. Oh and I have another question, how do you know Cherry?" asked Mikan

"That's because she's one of our colleagues and she's also from the Sweets Kingdom" replied Chocolat

"So that's why"

"Mikan-chan when did you meet Cherry?" asked Andoh

"I just met her this morning while I was getting ready for school" said Mikan

"I was wondering if you would get a Sweets Spirit" said Ichigo

"How about you guys. When did you meet your Sweets Spirits?" asked Mikan

"We've already known them even before Ichigo-chan transferred at St. Marie" said Hanabusa

"And I met Vanilla just a few days after I transferred" said Ichigo

"We need to go to the classroom or else we'll be late" said Kashino

"Oh you're right! C'mon let's hurry!" exclaimed Mikan

'_Please don't let it be Jinno-sensei. PLEASE!' _thought Mikan as she and the others raced through the corridors and ran their way to class. When they got there Mikan sighed in relief because the teacher was still not there.

"Ohayo minna-san" Mikan greeted her fellow classmates as Ichigo-tachi went to their seats

"Ohayo Mikan-tachi" they, except for some people, replied

"Ohayo Hotaru" Mikan greeted her best friend while walking towards her seat. It seems that she already learned her lesson not to hug Hotaru or else she will be shot by the Baka gun.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted her two seatmates

"Ohayo Sakura-san" replied Ruka

"Hn"

"Mou Natsume you haven't changed at all" said Mikan while pouting

'_I missed that pout of hers'_ thought Natsume. Unfortunately Koko heard it then started laughing

'_Say that out loud and I'll burn you'_ thought Natsume while glaring at Koko. Then Koko paled and slowly nodded his head

"Good Morning my magnificent students" sang Narumi as he twirled like a ballerina into the classroom while wearing a frilly pink tutu.

'_Is he gay or something?' _thought four members of Group A

'_He's back to normal' _the other students thought while sweatdropping. Koko heard their thoughts and tried to hold back his laughter

"Today we are going to make some sweets so that we could have some bonding time with the students from St. Marie" he continued while the students started to chatter.

"Quiet down class, quiet down. Now we will proceed to the cooking classroom and decide what we are going to make" he added

"Oooh I'm so excited! We're going to make sweets! I hope it will turn out good!" exclaimed Anna as she excitedly jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Anna-chan has the cooking alice, right? Which means she's also good at making sweets" said Hanabusa

"Yup" replied Anna

"Well then I'm looking forward to eating the sweets you make" said Hanabusa while smiling which made the fan girls faint

"Look he's surrounded by sparkles!" said one of the fan girls before she fainted

"I wonder what we'll make?" said Mikan

"No matter what it is, I know we will do great. After all we're St. Marie Academy's students" said Ichigo

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I won't use any other excuse and admit that I am a very lazy author. Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed!**


End file.
